Inhuman (Old version)
by Jinx13GXA
Summary: See new version.
1. Prologue

The children of dragons were often odd. The dragons, and all inhumans, had a special set of rules that their magic would follow, such as the bond system. All of them were destined to meet someone who would connect them together eternally, but while not the most common, it was still often that bonded pairs were of different species. This wasn't an issue socially, as inhumans were far more accepting than humans, but that didn't mean it wasn't family wise.

Mixes of two species didn't live very long, usually only what would be considered the "late fourties" for their species. Most were too afraid to try.

Mixes of three or more had only made it to a record of seven human years, and that was a single outlier.

Until them. They had lived and thrived and confused everyone. They were still alive, albeit one is being mind controlled, his twin had been captured, and the youngest had his memories sealed, but another story for another moment.

Another rule their magic followed was not spoken of. It would terrify the humans to know they all had human forms and walked among them. For the all the god's sake, they'd start another damn genocide!

Actually, the ones that _did_ know had already begun that genocide. That's who had captured the younger twin to use his magic like a battery.

Humans.

What I was trying to get to is that the children of dragons were odd, and it's led to a lot of attention being on them.

Both good and bad.

For trillions of years, this world had been locked in a three-way stalemate of a war. Ankhseram, who wanted a world wide genocide of all creatures, Kuro Kokoro, who only wanted to destroy the inhumans, and the inhumans themselves. Often times the innocent were collateral damage, and it had given many kinds of inhumans bad names when it was not their, nor their race's, fault.

The inhumans saw themselves as protectors of all life, and that they were. There are hundreds of villages, cities, and even whole countries who would be long doomed and dead if it weren't for them.

The humans didn't know, and if they never found out, then they wouldn't get hurt as badly.

So the inhumans trained themselves to act human, to look human, and to speak human. After all, since human logic is "If it walks, talks and acts like a duck, then it must be a duck," then it would be easier to protect them from up close.

Too bad shit was about to hit the fan.

Too bad for you, that that's also not where this story begins.

Disgusting. "That that." Humans and their imperfect languages I swear-

Anyways, in order to get the entire story, then we must start more than four hundred years ago. The races may have hated each other before, and while that's another interesting story, it's not this one.

This is the story of how the races creating peace would be what will either doom them or save them.

This is the story of how inhumans and humans gained a friendship that could hopefully save their world.

This is the story of a guild called Fairy Tail forcing the world to listen and unite.

After all, they wouldn't abandon their Nakama, no matter how inhuman they might be.

* * *

 **Hi guys! If you have read my one shot series, then you recognize a few similar elements in this from several of the different one shots. They actually derived from this story, which I started planning two and a half years ago. I never thought I'd post this as it's own separate thing, and most of the planning that was done was for a small section of the story(and a large part of that was just the Dragneel family tree... You'll see what I mean later.)**

 **This is the only warning I'm giving for this story: Most of this is going to be chaotic, and only a few things are set in stone. It _will_ change as I go along, and it may not be exactly as I wanted it. There will also be a plethora of characters from other anime who make an appearance as "Inhumans" and possible some of Natsu's childhood friends. There are some elements from the TV show "Supernatural" that I plan to throw in, and there is a couple characters inspired by "Good Omens," a book by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett. There will be some of my own original characters as well, but most of them will stay in the background.**

 **This is the strangest of my projects, and I am so sorry if my crazy story lines and character connections and new backgrounds stories drive you up the wall. Tell me about it though. I can't fix it if I don't know about it.**

 **This is going to be such a mess.**

 **ALL PAIRINGS FOR THIS STORY ARE SET IN STONE (except maybe two). There will be straight couples, gay couples, lesbian couples, and possibly a poly. There will be gender-queer characters. If you have problems with any of this, _don't read it._**

 **I'll post more as soon as I can.**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	2. Chapter One

The Dragneel's were the most famous existing inhumans. They were dragons, and they were not people you angered. Luckily, that wasn't something easy to do. The Dragneel ancestors had been nothing more than a a group of orphans, but they had loved all people of every species. They become each other's family, and for they they were given a Dravic name made of the symbols for "guardian" and "royalty." Everyone of them was, and still is a kind, gentle soul who the inhumans looked up to for guidance.

That was something that hadn't changed since the war started.

When the daughter of the archangel Aziraphale, who insisted on being called a simple angel, and the demon king Crowley, was found to be the bonded of a Dragneel, the inhumans celebrated for days. Three powerful royal lines were converging, and there was plenty of reasons to party.

Until they realized that children between the happy couple would be impossible. It had saddened many of their family members, but it hadn't discouraged the two of loved each other dearly, and the inability to bear a child didn't change that.

Some of the fae believed that their love is what made it possible.

Low and behold, after half a millennium together, there was a set of twins born. Igneel and Illiya were overjoyed, and the other inhumans were even more so. Sadly, some of them were pessimistic, saying that the children would die young.

The older of the boys was named Zeref. He was a sweetheart, and loved everyone for who they were. He smiled often and was talkative to those who would listen. He was a humble child, ignoring the people who called him a genius for something as simple as speaking in full sentences at two, which he hated with a passion.

Others called him beautiful, which he wouldn't deny. "Everyone was beautiful in their own way," His mother would say, and Zeref believed that to be true. He had inky black hair that had come from either Illiya's demonic father or Igneel's beautiful mother, and pale, fragile skin, nearly the complete opposite of the younger.

The younger, Larcade, was shy. If he didn't know you, he'd hide behind Zeref or Illiya or Igneel. To the three of them, though, he was more talkative than Zeref, and just as intelligent. His stark white hair and slightly tanner skin made people question that they were twins, but it was undeniable to those who knew them.

Their deep black eyes were both filled with curiosity and wonder for the world, and just like all those before them, they were loved.

They lived in a large city called Central, which was made up of almost ninety five percent inhumans. The cities twists and turns would have been more than enough to confuse those who didn't know it, but all of the residents were beyond kind and very used to giving directions.

When they were two and a half years old, Illaya gave birth to a third son. At first, Zeref and Larcade hated the idea of another brother, but once they met him, they changed their mind entirely.

* * *

The morning of June twenty-first was a chaotic one. Usually, the festival of colors happened on this day, and _everyone_ would celebrate. Of course, when Illaya had gone into labor, they were more than a few people willing to miss part of the festival to help, especially since she was two months early. Zeref and Larcade were both very angry with Igneel when he told them they couldn't go in the room with their mom, but he promised the'd be the first one's in when it was over. That had made them a little happier.

If anyone had walked by the outside of the hospital room, they'd have seen Igneel's lean figure holding his two sons tightly against his side, long red hair messily tied up and sleeping like the dead. Zeref and Larcade were away though, talking about random theories that would make an adult's head spin. They didn't mind the fact that their father was steadily pulling them closer and closer as he fell into a deeper sleep. A couple hours later, even Zeref and Larcade had dozed off, which made an adorable picture.

Illiya had been in labor for several more hours, and by that time, a few of their close family friends had also arrived. They were already in town for the festival, and once they'd been found in the large city, they had come straight away. Even friends they would usually only see during the festival had come.

The Fullbusters hadn't attended in a few years, as they had a son of their own now, a year and a half old and almost as smart as they'd heard the twins were. Intelligent or not though, they were Igneel's sons, as Silver discovered when he had to freeze them half to death to awaken them. "Been a while, Igneel," he said when the great dragon had stopped cussing at him, "Do you always use such language in front of your kids?"

Most would have guessed that Silver was the stronger of the two, as he was nearly a foot taller, broader, and seemed far more imposing with his devil tattoo on full display. They were wrong. Despite barely being five foot six and lanky, Igneel could have easily knocked the head of the Fullbuster household to the ground, which is why the smaller male wasn't intimidated in the slightest, "Words are words, Silver." Igneel's face split into a wide grin, and he lightly hit his friend in the shoulder, "Besides, the things my little angel has said in front of them are far worse. Plus I'm stressed out."

Silver threw an arm over his friend's shoulder in comfort. Igneel's mother had been a pre-me, and so had Igneel himself. They'd both been very sick children, and considering that this child was a trispecies mix, he wasn't sure the kid would make it. So he decided to try and lighten the mood. Silver snorted, "Little angel my ass. I can guarantee that the demon of yours has said far worse things than I can come up with."

The small group of friends burst into a small round of laughter, and Igneel didn't even need to look to know who'd come, although there were a few new faces. A handful of small children now dotted his group of friends, and he couldn't be happier to meet them. Most were too little to speak to him, but Gray, Silver's son had said a quiet, "hello," before hiding in mother's chest. Metalicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Grandine, and their bonded were all here. Only Shirou and Kyouko were missing. " _I wonder why..._ "

And then Igneel was falling to the floor. A heavy weight settled itself on top of the dragon king's back, and not a moment later he send it, or rather them, flying. His two younger brothers hit the floor with a thud, smiling up at him like the dorks they were.

Atlas was the middle child, and for some reason, the tallest of the three. He kept his fiery red hair short and spiky, and his muscular body was covered in scars. Oddly enough, Atlas had been in far less fights than Igneel and Raiyato, and they were mainly caused by klutzy accidents he made as a child.

Raiyato was the youngest. He a few inches taller than Igneel, but besides that, he was a near carbon copy of Igneel. His body type, face shape, and eyes all matched perfectly. If he didn't keep his hair short, then people could confuse the two of them. "You'll never believe this," he blurted excitedly, "By Kyouko's having her baby today, too."

Igneel gave him a blank look, "You're shitting me."

"He isn't," Atlas clarified, "They're on the floor above us, and Shirou's laughing his ass off at the irony." He cleared his throat awkwardly, "How are _you_ though? I know this is the last way you wanted this to go."

Igneel smiled gently. He may have been worried, but there wasn't any reason to be. "I'll be fine, Atlas. Besides, the kid's a Dragneel, and he'll be fine, too."

* * *

When Natsu had finally been born, Igneel was true to his word, allowing his sons in first. They didn't hesitate to jump into the bed with his wife, but the stopped before they hugged her.

In here arms was a very, very small pink-haired boy, and their mother whispered a name to them, "Natsu." He was loosely wrapped in a blanket, deep green eyes wide in wonder. He wriggled an arm out of the blanket, reaching out to the heads of black and white hair that had nearly invaded his space. He didn't quite reach it, instead landing his hand between Zeref and Larcade's cheeks. The twins glanced sideways at each other and nodded. They reached up and grasped his hand between theirs, sending the baby into a small giggle fit.

They would protect this kid, no, their baby brother with their lives.

* * *

 **Hi guys. This one is actually pretty short, but it's meant to give you more of a grasp on their world works before things go to hell and to introduce a handful of the more prominent characters. Also, cute, fluffy brotherly love before I rip it all to pieces. The next chapter will go from just after this to right before Natsu's third birthday. That's when shit starts to get real. The only characters I own in this chapter are Illiya and Raiyato. I actually created Raiyato for a subplot that happens much farther in, but I loved his character to death once I finished him, so I decided to make him Igneel's youngest brother.**

 **Also, childhood Gratsu in the next chapter!**

 **If one of you can find out what anime Kyouko and Shirou O. are from before I post the next chapter, I'll give you a shout out.**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	3. Chapter Two

The Dragneel house was enormous. It had to be to house all of it's visitors. The house was originally white, but over the years, paintball splatters dyed it brilliant colors to reflect the life of those who lived there. Rather than finding the odd house an eyesore, most of the city's occupants thought it to be one of the most beautiful things in the city. It was surrounded by the same forest that surrounded Central, but it had several fruit trees thrown in the mix. Children were often seen climbing the branches of the extended, improvised orchard, eating the delicious fruits.

They had brought Natsu home the day before under strict instructions, not that they needed them, that the half-dragon had to stay by a fire or curled into Igneel for extra heat. Besides a small noise every now and then, Natsu was a quiet child. The Fullbusters were staying with them until they went back to Isvan, and Gray had taken to staying in the same room as Natsu. They'd forbidden him from touching the infant, as his body was too cold for the warm blooded infant to handle.

It hadn't stopped Gray from trying, nor did it stop Natsu from reaching out to to the half-demon.

Eventually, it got to the point where Igneel couldn't just leave a fire next to him, and had to stay in the room to keep them from coming into contact.

According to Silver and Mika, Gray had never disobeyed before, especially when he was told that something was dangerous, and they couldn't remove him from the room, because when they tried, Natsu did a one-eighty and began to _scream_. None of them could figure out what was wrong. At least they didn't think anyone did.

Zeref had put two and two together so fast that it scared even him. Now he just need to make sure that Gray wouldn't hurt his precious brother. He'd enlist Larcade's help later.

* * *

Zeref sat dutifully next to Igneel and running his fingers through his little brother's hair. A small giggle burst from his lips at what he was watching. Gray was staring from the other side of the room with an almost jealous look on his face, and it nearly made Zeref's giggles escalate.

" _Even if you turn out to be Natsu's bonded, I can't let you have him just yet._ "

Sure it was stingy, and he probably should have told dad that he figured out why they were instinctually attracted to each other, but he was two and selfish. No one else was allowed to have his bother but him and his twin. If he turned out like them, then he'd get made fun of all of they other kids, too. He wanted to keep Natsu away from all of it, including the little raven haired kid that seemed to already be completely enthralled with the pinkette.

Until he knew this meanie's, he'd shoved Larcade out of the way once, that counts, intentions, he wasn't getting anywhere near Natsu. Zeref wasn't going to let Natsu get bullied like they did.

Nope.

Not happening.

* * *

When Fullbusters left, Natsu cried for almost a week straight.

* * *

Natsu's crying had eventually gotten the better of Igneel's powerful hearing, and he had to leave him with a fire again. It hurt Igneel greatly, but it was causing instant migraines. Igneel just wanted it to stop.

The first time he'd stopped crying, it was because the twins crawled into the crib with him. Zeref and Larcade had become very attached to their younger brother. They almost never left each other's side, but now, Natsu was included in that. It seemed to calm the younger down, but they could sense that he still wasn't as happy.

The two of them spent hours reading stories, and unsurprisingly, textbooks.

Igneel blanched almost every time he saw it. He and Illiya were both knowledgeable beings, but he had never thought his children would be so obsessed with his collection of Pre-Magic Era books. Yes, they were fantastic, but some of the meanings went even above his own head, and he couldn't help but wonder how much they actually understood.

There were a few of them he kept in places they couldn't get to, of course. PME books were a bit scandalous sometimes, and he wasn't abut to expose overly-curious, genius toddlers to such a thing. One of them he kept away wasn't exactly inappropriate, but it was the inspiration for Natsu's first name. He wanted the youngest of his children to read the book for himself before he shared it with his siblings. Preferably when he was older. It was an old book, one of his and Illiya's favorites, and he didn't want it to fall apart in his lap.

They may have read it too many times. Oops.

One of the other times he seemed less sad is when he met Izaya Orihara, son of Shirou and Kyouko Orihara. They'd been born on the same day at the same time, and there was now a running joke that he and Natsu were going to be like Zeref and Larcade.

The two of them would become like a set of twins from different parents, and they probably should have wished otherwise.

* * *

By the time Natsu had turned one, he had made several "friends." Igneel wasn't sure the word fit. They all were young, and far too intelligent for their age. Most of them were quiet people, and all but one had been friends with Zeref and Larcade first.

Izaya had met Natsu before he met the twins, and holy hell was Igneel terrified of what this kid was capable of. Izaya was a fucking spider monkey. Not litterally of course, but he climbed _everything_ , and he was praying to any god that would listen that Natsu wouldn't pick up the habit.

It's not that he didn't trust the durability of his children, especially being hybrids of the things they are, but he didn't want to test Natsu's still slightly underdeveloped body until he was sure he wouldn't break into a thousand pieces.

" _Is this what my mother felt like when I was a kid? I bet this is what my mother felt like when I was a kid. I need to call and apologize to her for the hell I caused._ "

There was something else that bothered him though. Grandine herself had looked over Natsu when the left the hospital, and she had said everything was fine." _Natsu still hasn't made any noise beyond quiet laughter or sighing or little annoyed snorts, or the cutest little_ sneezes-" Igneel had to rewind his thoughts, " _His vocal chords were fine, so why hasn't he ever said anything?_ "

Natsu had not breathed a word of intelligible speech since he was born, and it drove Igneel crazy. Grandine was never wrong, yet he couldn't help but feel this was the first time she would be. He hadn't even tried to speak,even Larcade hadn't done that.

Not to mention-

A crash shattered the old dragon's thoughts, and he took off in the direction of the noise while cursing his ADHD for distracting him. " _What have you little heathens done now?_ "

* * *

Illiya loved her bonded, she did, but his big heart made him worry about the most ridiculous things sometimes. Zeref and Larcade had been like him in the way they thought. They were talkative despite their shyness, and they were outgoing despite their introverted tendencies. He had expected Natsu to be the same, but Illiya had to disagree.

After only a few weeks, she had already figured out that Natsu had a personality more like hers. She had been completely introverted until she met the people who made her who she was. She hadn't liked people until she met Igneel and everyone else.

Her bonded was a wonderful person, and if it hadn't been for him, then she'd still be nothing but a sarcastic, pessimistic asshole.

She knew better than to think Natsu would talk before he was almost two. She also knew it would probably be an irritated paragraph, after all, that's what happened with her.

She heard a crash from somewhere in the back of the house, and she realized that something was not quite right with her statement. " _He might think like me, but only Igneel's son could be that klutzy._ "

She quickly made her way to source of the noise, and she honestly couldn't say she was shocked by what she saw. A table had been flipped over, Gajeel was pretending like he didn't see anything, Mavis and Yuri, were telling him off, and her sons were looking over a crying Izaya. "Do I even want to know what happened here?"

It was Mavis who walked over to her first, and boy was she angry. She was the same age as Metalicana's son, two, but she was far more intimidating than him. Mavis was a Vermillion, the family that ruled over the Fae and all of their subspecies. Yuri was also a Fae, but he had been adopted into her family, as he had none of his own. "Gajeel flipped the table when Izaya climbed on it," she said quietly. Once she had spoken, her anger seemed to dissipate, and she made her way to Zeref.

The two of them were a bonded found out on accident when Mavis had wondered into their garden, climbed a tree, and fell out of it. Zeref, being the little hero he was, had caught her in his arms, and the odd swirling marks that set themselves across their skin had startled them both. In his excitement, the eldest of her sons had switched to that god-awful dialect of Dravic that Igneel's family should learn before colloquial Dravic. Needless to say, she hadn't understood a damn word of it.

With his bonded by his side, some of the panic her little genius three year old's eyes vanished, and he was able to bandage up Izaya's scrapped elbow. She would have to redo it later, but he was trying, and that's what counts.

"Is that true Gajeel?" He humphed and wouldn't look at the Arch-angel-Demon hybrid, "Gajeel," She said finally met her gaze with a look of shame, but he shook his head anyways. " _It seems one thing this stubborn brat inherited from his parents is their stubbornness._ " She stared him down just harshly enough o break him, and it took only moments before he was spluttering apologies in dravic and hugging her.

" _My friends, our children are going to be the death of us._ "

* * *

The Fullbusters were the strongest family in Isvan, so it wasn't a surprise that they didn't get to see each other again until Natsu's second birthday.

By the time they got there, preparations for the festival of colors were in full swing. Inhumans from around the globe were arriving, people were bustling about, and you could not go _anywhere_ with out hearing some kind of music. Gray was riding on Silver's shoulders, but even if he'd gotten lost, he easily could be pointed in the right direction by someone. It was rare for inhumans to be bad people, and despite what the humans might think, it was usually the result of mind control or torture.

Poor souls.

After making it to the Dragneel house, he placed his son on the ground. "Go find the other kids. They're all here somewhere," he said gently, "The you can ask them how the festival works like you wanted to." He gave the small half-demon a nudge in the direction he heard less noise from, as he could tell exactly who was brawling from here. " _Can the two of you be in the same room for five minutes?_ "

He and Mika watched his three year old toddle of proudly. "Hopefully he'll make some friends," his bonded muttered, "I do hope he won't hate his time here as much as he dislikes those kids back home."

Silver busted out laughing, "I don't think that'll be a problem, dear. Do you remember how he acted around baby Natsu?" When a smile spread across her face, his own broadened. "He's as naturally attracted to these people as we were to them. There's a reason I'm friends with these insane hooligans."

Mika lightly punched his shoulder, "Don't let them hear that. They might mistake it for a challenge."

* * *

Gray's first impression of his dad's friend's children wasn't the best one. The first thing he noticed was after he walked in the large building's side door. There were an enormous amount of precariously strewn about text books in a language he didn't speak. The second thing he noticed was a set of test tubs and beakers on a table.

The third thing he noticed was those same test tubes exploding with an odd foaming substance that went _everywhere_.

The fourth was that it gave off a ton of heat.

He recoiled quickly. The substance didn't burn him, not with his dormant magic protecting him, but he still wasn't very comfortable with the heat. There were several loud apologies and people, " _kids,_ " he corrected himself. All of them were around his size, and unless one of them was a genuine midget, than he didn't believe any of them were adults.

"Are you okay?" He looked up to see a one of the shorter ones gaping at him like a fish. He had black hair and clearly carried himself with some sort of authority, though it seemed to stem mostly from the nearly identical person holding on to his arm. They looked almost like someone inverted their color scheme, clothes and all, and it was then he realized that it wasn't one voice who had asked. "Are you okay?" They repeated in perfect unison. It was almost creepy how alike they were in both mannerisms and voice.

To say it unsettled him was an understatement. He nodded hesitantly and backed up. They both smiled at him, probably attempting to be encouraging, but it just made him want to crawl into a hole somewhere.

Then he was being dragged to a couch on the other side of the room by a young girl with long blond hair. "Sit here." With the way she said it, Gray almost believed she was the oldest. "Please," she corrected quickly, "I sent Natsu to get one of the spare first aid kits." sure enough, a very short kid with bright pink hair came running through the door faster than Gray could keep up with. He handed the kit to the girl gingerly before he took off out of the room. "Na-" she called after him, but after a moment she stopped.

The black haired from before put a hand on here shoulder, "NaNa doesn't do people,' he explained. "He's quiet and prefers to stick to those of us he knows." He helped the girl open the kit and start wrapping the small burn on his arm, "I'm Zeref by the way." His smile was a lot kinder now that Gray was less startled and _looking_ for reasons to distrust them. "The white haired boy who was beside me is my twin, Larcade," He then gestured to the girl, "This is Mavis," He pointed across the room to the two wall flowers, "The blond is Yuri, the black haired jerk is Gajeel-" He ignored the angry shout, "Izaya is with Natsu, and all of Atlas's adopted children are around the house _somewhere_. Hell if I know where exactly they are."

"You really shouldn't cuss," Mavis said quietly.

"Why not? Dad says that words are words, and that it shouldn't matter." The two of them almost instantly dissolved into a debate on what was "appropriate" around guests and what wasn't, so Gray decided to zone out.

" _These people are weird._ "

* * *

He didn't see the pink haired kid until dinner that night, and by that point, he was more than comfortable around the odd group of children. Yes, they were weird. Yes, some of them were even weirder. Did he care? no not really.

They weren't like the stuck up rich kids from back home, and Gray loved that about them. They said what they meant, meant what they said, and they didn't bother t hold back. No wonder his dad was friends with people like their parents.

Based on the stories alone, he knew he was going to love them.

When he was led into the dining hall, he could only gape at the sight in front of him. The table was huge, but it was clearly straining under the weight of the massive about of wonderful smelling food sitting on top of it. There were meats and vegetable dishes and fruits and desserts that Gray had only heard about. If this was only the _lunch_ table, then what would dinner look like? Most adults were already there along side a few much older children, and two smaller ones who didn't seem to want to leave their parent's lap. They looked like teenagers, actually. Gray didn't know nor did he care.

There were all directed to the far end of the table by a shot man with long red hair and an abundance of scars. The end with the desserts on it to be specific.

"Oh come on Igneel," he heard his dad say."They aren't going to eat anything but sweets, if you put them down there."

"They aren't going to eat much besides the sweets anyways, Silver," a voice called from the kitchen. It was the most melodic thing he'd ever heard, but it carried an edge to it. The same edge his mom used when she was angry at someone. He shivered. His mom might be human, but she was a force to be reckoned with.

He quickly took a random seat, leaving the decision on who sits next to him up to the others, and he snatched what looked like a miniature frosted cookie.

It wasn't.

It was _so much better_.

It melted in his mouth the same way cotton candy did, but it tasted like a frosted cookie. He had to have eaten at least ten before everyone was finally there, and most of the adults were looking at him amused. He felt small with all of their gazes locked on him, but it didn't stop him from shoveling the food in his mouth. Not completely anyways.

"Where are Natsu and Izaya?" The owner of the melodic voice he had heard earlier had stepped out of the kitchen. She was barely over five feet tall and her long pink hair was all over the place, having just been taken out of the bun. Gray instantly pinned her as Natsu's mother.

There was a loud crash somewhere behind him there was a crash, and several sighs echoed throughout the room. Almost immediately afterwards, the vent opened and a small black haired child jumped out, followed closely by Natsu. "How long were you two listening to our conversation?"

"We weren't," The black haired kid, Izaya, said. "We were listening to them." He gestured to the group of kids and made a face. There were only two seats still open, one next to Gray, and one on the other side of it. "At least they left two seats open for us." He took the one closer to the adults, and Natsu sat beside him.

Most of the dinner past loudly and without pause. They were all too busy stuffing their faces with food, and for the most part, Igneel had been right. Most of the other kids there stayed towards the sweets. He didn't. Gray wanted to try _everything_. " _It all smells so good._ "

Natsu hadn't spoken a word in the entire time he'd known him, but it wouldn't hurt to try would it? He cleared his throat quietly, and all of the dragons and half-dragons in the room snapped their heads in his direction. " _It hadn't been that loud had it?_ " Natsu had turned to him with a curious look, and Gray completely stilled when the pinkette's eyes met his own. The intensity of his eyes bore into Gray's soul with fervor that startled him, but he pushed forward anyways. "Um... The last time I was here I was too little to remember the festival. Actually, I don't even think I went..." He trailed off before he realized he hadn't actually asked the question he wanted to. "What's it for?"

Gajeel, who he had learned could be more of a jerk than Zeref said, started laughing, "You came here without even-"

"Unity." The single word silenced the entire room, leaving all but Gray gaping. Natsu's voice was just as melodic as his mother's, but it was sweeter, gentler, and there wasn't a hint of mockery in it. "The festival is about unity. It's to show us that no matter how different we may be culturally, appearance-wise, mentally, gender, sexuality, age, or any other way, that we're all _people_. We all live in the same world. We all live. We all die. We all thrive. No matter what differences may separate us as individuals, we're all people, and should be treated as such." Gray nodded along eagerly, not noticing the open mouth stares from everyone else. "That's what the first part of the festival is for. We wear all white so that the dye that's set out everywhere can be thrown at us and colors us, and our clothing, relatively easily. We do that until the sun rises. Then we eat again, then there's games and music for the rest of the day. After that we eat dinner, and we either watch or participate in the night shows." The pinkette flashed him a blinding smile, and Gray didn't know what the feeling that came with it was, but he liked it. It was calm and soothing and warm, but it wasn't a warmth he disliked. "Did that help?"

Gray nodded, "Yeah, thank you."

The room's noise seemed to come back all at once.

Zeref and Larcade's creepy unison talking rose above the noise. They hadn't been loud, but it sounded betrayed. "This entire time. This _entire time_ you could-"

"Yes, I can talk. I know how to say some ridiculously long and difficult to pronounce words, too. I just never had anything to say to you or Larcade." Natsu's tone was blunt, but it wasn't mean. "You two probably already know most of the things I do, and I wanted to learn things by myself like you had. Not to mention the fact that you babied me. I _hated_ that." His cheeks puffed up into a pout, and in that moment, he looked more like a child than he sounded.

"Then why didn't you talk to any of us?" Gajeel asked, "We don't bite -well not always- and even if we're not super geniuses like you three, we're interesting to talk to. Why chose to talk to the idiot that you just met _and_ who didn't even know what the Festival of Colors is?"

The glare that Natsu sent at Gajeel made Gray's blood run cold, and he couldn't even see it. "Stupidity and ignorance are two different things, Gajeel." The Iraon Dragon-Troll hybrid froze in place, "Now stop being mean and take your foot out of your mouth before I put mine up your ass."

There was no holding back anymore. Everyone became hysteric. they laughed until the couldn't breathe, and then they kept laughing.

"Wait," Gary said quietly, "Did you _actually_ not talk before this?"

"Nope." The 'P' popped loudly, and Natsu gestured for him to follow. The left the room, headed who knows where. "By the way, I remember you. Igneel kept trying to stop you from touching me when I was born."

The complete seriousness in his voice startled Gray, and he stopped walking. "How-"

"I don't know. I just do."

And they left it at that.

* * *

It turns out that Natsu was going to let Gray nap in his bed, because the festival started and ended at midnight, and if he was going to last that long, he would need to sleep.

* * *

At about eleven thirty, he was knocked to the floor on top of a pile of blankets. "What was that for?" He shouted at the pinktette.

"You wouldn't get up, so I pulled the blankets," he answered blatantly, and his mom laughed from her spot in the door way. "Get ready." He tossed a small package of beef jerky at him and left the room. It wasn't until then that he noticed the stark white kimono my the bed.

" _Was he being serious about throwing colored dye at people?_ "

* * *

He was. Natsu had been completely serious about the dye. He was painted rainbow colors from everyone who'd smacked it on him or thrown it, and his hair had been changed to a dark navy. His dad had dumped a whole bowl of blue on his head, and Gray had yet to exact his revenge.

That would have to wait until next year though, as the sun was beginning to rise. At the last possible second, he was tackled to the ground by a colorful blur, and suddenly all of the colorless places on his body were bight pink. "Natsu?" He asked. A warm feeling had come over him, and he could have sworn that he felt something crawl along his entire body, not realizing that Natsu had felt the same thing.

"Yep!" He grabbed Gray's hand and drug him through the city. People were already waiting in line to give a performance on the large stage, so Natsu took him around the back way. A tall fire escape met Gray's sight, and Natsu tugged him up it.

The view of the stage was incredible. All of the other children were up there, and if he bothered to look, then he would see their parents in the line to use the stage.

It wouldn't be until later that they discovered what that odd feeling was.

* * *

There was a special body wash that too the dye off. Without it, it would take at least a week to come out completely. She had the wash, so why weren't these damn dies coming out of her son's skin? Illiya hadn't ever ever seen anything like this.

Not until she got the rest of it off that is.

She stared slack jawed at her Natsu, who was looking over the delicate marks that stretched across his body. " _Natsu found his bonded while out today?_ " That wasn't good. Trillions of inhumans came to the festival, and the marks faded after twenty four hours. Unless they were called up, that is, but that was a diffcult thing to do. " _How the hell were they going to find his bonded in the crowd that was left?_ "

"ILLIYA!" The bathroom door burst open violently, and there stood Mika, holding a recently dressed Gray.

She heard a splash, and she knew Natsu had ducked under the water to avoid being seen. She ushered her distressed friend out of the room so her son could get dressed. "What on Earthl-" Gray had bondmarks.

Gray had _matching_ bondmarks.

Illiya hugged her friend tightly, squishing Gray in between them, and when Natsu opened the door, she pulled him into it, too. Eventually the boys wiggled away and left their mothers to jump and scream excitedly in the hallway.

They were too tired to wrap the meaning of it all around their heads.

* * *

Gray had been down to visit at least once a month in the past year. It made Natsu happy, and it cracked open his awkward shell like a walnut. Illiya had never thought she'd want her youngest son to be quiet.

They'd made more friends. Some came from random meetings, others came from Izaya finding his bonded.

They were trouble.

Every. Single. One of them.

They'd all lost count of the things their children had done. Accidentally blew this up. Fell out of that tree after climbing it on a bet. Nearly falling eight stories after deciding to parkour on top of buildings.

Izaya and Shizuo sparred constantly, leaving each other bruised and sometimes with a broken bone, then they would fall asleep curled into one another like nothing happened.

Some of their other friends were even crazier, and they all followed each other around to do the same dangerous things.

" _These kids are going to be the death of us_."

* * *

She didn't realize how right she was.

* * *

 **Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed, and the answer to "What anime are Shirou and Kyouko from?" is Durarara! This was a really long chapter, and I wish I could say I'm giving you more fluff in the next chapter.**

 **I'm not. I'm so sorry for what I'm about to put you through, but it was coming from the start. Feel free to ask questions about the world their living in, the story line, or anything really. That will help me write other things in and make sure I explain them properly.**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	4. Chapter Three

The ground around the toddler had melted long before the pinkette sank to his knees. The smoke filled sky tore through his lungs, and the bloodstained ground was nothing but a grim reminder of whet he been forced to witness.

There had been so much laughter.

There had been so much _joy_.

"Why?" his voice was hoarse from screaming, but the whisper was loud over the silence. Natsu didn't know how many languages that word slipped past his lips in, but he didn't care.

He couldn't.

Everything he knew was gone.

He placed a hand against his neck to try and stop the bleeding, but he knew it was pointless. The world was spinning, it forced Natsu to tumble the rest of the way to the ground.

* * *

 _One week ago:_

* * *

Natsu was beyond excited. Gray was going to get to spend a whole month here with him, and the Festival of Colors was just a week away. The half-demon had arrived this morning, and promptly fell back asleep, but it didn't bother the pinkette.

Other people were still unsure about talking to him, and he still didn't talk all that often. Now though, he couldn't think about last year without laughing. Everyone had been so _shocked_ , and that wasn't even his intention. Something he did do however, was leave one small detail about the festival out. When Gray had asked him about it the next day, he smiled and told him it had been a surprise.

He'd never forget the look on Gray's face at noon.

Music was a large part of inhuman culture. They lived and breathed it. So naturally, the spell that protected the city was embedded in a song. It was a very old spell, and had been around long before large groups of them were in one place. No one could explain how it worked either, but that didn't stop them from doing it. All of it was done acapella, and you didn't have to _learn_ it. Another odd thing about it was that it's not powered by an already existing physical magic source, but that was a complicated mess. Everyone in the area would just start, and what ever part you felt you needed to sing just... _came to you_. It was an odd feeling, but hundreds of thousands of voices all singing together was one of the most incredible things. The feeling of connecting with everyone there, of being in the same mindset with the same thoughts, was completely indescribable.

Nothing he said could ever do it justice.

A sleepy mumble came from the other side of his room, and Natsu looked up from his book... and then realized that he wasn't actually reading and that he'd have to start the page over. "Shit." He put the book mark back in the book, and sat it on the shelf. He'd come back to it later.

"Natsu?" Gray still sounded sleep, so Natsu walked over to him.

"Morning -er- afternoon, sleepy head." He poked his bonded'd cheek and tugged at the blanket.

Gray didn't let him move it, "I'm not getting up." After grabbing Natsu's wrist, he tugged the pinkette into the bed with him, wrapping is arms around the smaller tightly. "And now, neither are you."

Natsu just accepted it.

* * *

They shared stories back and forth about what had happened since they saw each other last, not bothering to move until they were called to dinner.

"I haven't seen either of you all day," Illiya commented. The sheets had left marks on their skin, and their hair was sticking out everywhere. It was a bit ridiculous looking, but it was adorable enough to make up for it. Gray mumbled something under his breath that made Igneel laugh boom throughout the room. "I didn't quite catch that, Gray. Would you mind repeating it?"

"Natsu's warm."

Illiya snorted.

* * *

On the second day, Gray was finally, properly introduced to his bonded's weird friends, and their friends.

All of them.

At once.

What had he gotten himself into?

He knew Izaya and Shizou. It was hard not to with their reputation, but the others weren't trouble makers. They couldn't be if he'd never heard about them.

He was wrong. One game of paint ball was _plenty_ enough to know that he was wrong. Holy shit.

Karma Akabane would just run into the fray, dodging paint of every color as he attacked you from the front. Then the red head would _laugh_. It was kind of terrifying.

Karma's bonded, Nagisa Shiota, was a sweetheart until they'd started the game. He had a sniper rifle for range and a pistol for when he decided to sneak up on you.

" _And both of them are human! Well, as human as Izaya and Shizou, I guess._ "

Celty liked to stick to the shadows, only appearing to take someone out before vanishing again. Then again, she was a Dullahan.

Meliodas had a wooden sword that was modified to spill ink when pressure was put on the blade, and if Natsu hadn't of blocked it with his own, Gray would have been out.

" _WHy are dragons and partial dragons so fricken strong?_ "

Izaya had a set of knives just like it, though he wasn't sure just how many knives that set included.

He had only really payed attention to the ones Natsu called his friends, but that doesn't mean that everyone else wasn't just as bad ass.

It didn't matter that Gray had taken out several of them; he still felt horribly out matched.

" _It's just a game of paintball, why do I feel like I've walked into my own death?_ " Gray was honestly just running around rather than being a sitting duck. He didn't take into account that Natsu, and consequently most of his friends, liked and were proficient in strategy games. " _I'm doomed_."

It was down to him, the Dragneel siblings, Izaya, and Mavis. He decided to hide in the underbrush and observe at first.

Zeref and Mavis had teamed up against Larcade, but at this point, it looked like the "no magic" rule was void. The five year old twins tossed spells at each other like it was a real battle while Mavis provided just enough support to eventually defeat him. She used her illusion magic to slip around him unnoticed, struck at his back, and slipped away again.

Natsu and Izaya were going at it. Neither one of them touched their magic, but the knives that Izaya threw often ended up in Natsu's hand or thrown back at the raven haired boy. Both of them were beyond flexible, allowing them to dodge with ease, but their speed made it impossible to follow. After a while, Natsu seemed to get bored of the cat and mouse game, and he moved forward to quickly incapacitate Izaya. Instead of going down, the black haired boy released a volley of knives. Natsu dodged them all, but Gray didn't.

They were headed straight for him, but his parents had left his magic sealed. Devil magic was dangerous, and he wasn't supposed to touch any of it until he was at least five. Three different ones struck him: on in the side, one in the hand, and one in the shoulder. "Gods damn it!" he shouted.

"Gray?" Natsu turned to look at him. Natsu _turned his back to the "enemy_."

Gray didn't now why he was worried. The second Izaya got cock and moved closer, Natsu swiped the fake sword up his middle.

It left him open though. Mavis didn't hesitate to shoot both her bonded and his little brother with her twin pistols, making her the winner of this particular round.

"Mavis how could you!"

From there it was just a full blown free for all.

* * *

Gray had to stay in the bath for two hours just to get all of the paint off.

* * *

The third day was a lot more calm. His mom had made snacks for them, and they stayed in the living room watching Pre-magic Era movies. Only a few of Natsu's odd friends had shown up, so it was a lot more comfortable for his anti-social bonded.

* * *

On the fourth day, they were roped into preparations. Central was a very large city, holding nearly fifty _trillion_ inhumans when it _wasn't_ festival week, but it was one of only seven "inhuman" cities. All of them were in a separate material plane of Earthland, so they could stretch for miles and miles outwards, upwards, and downwards. There was also magic helping to maximize the space they had, but that was a given. During festival week, people opened their homes to those from the other six cities, as they were almost always nearly abandoned during The Festival of Colors.

No one ever wanted to miss it, and Natsu couldn't blame them.

Bakers were getting ingredients together to start baking to morrow and the day before the festival. Small wiry fairies were picking fruits in the groves, using their magic to make sure they'd be the the perfect ripeness on the day of the festival. The handful of giants that remained, as they were a nearly extinct species, were helping trolls set up the stages. Lighting mages were filling lacrimas that were to be embedded in the stage for electric guitars, microphones, and such while the harpies and sirens tested each one. Ice mages, like Gray's father, were creating arcs of unmeltable ice across buildings. And small inhumans who had wings, or those who could do partial transformations to bring out their wings alone, were hanging banners, streamers, and balloons, which had been blown up and tied into shapes by wind spirits.

Over all it was an incredible sight, but this year, people seemed to get distracted for ten or so minutes at a time. Illiya had let her sons help with the banners this year, and not one person could stop staring at their wings.

Most of them had see Illiya's, as she wasn't shy with her odd wings. Being the daughter of an Archangel and a high level demon, which were based on angels, she had three sets of wings that could all be used alongside each other. The bottom set was the smallest, pitch black in color, the top was slightly larger, solid white in contrast, and the middle were the largest, and gradient of white through grey to black from top to bottom. The soft silky feathers went from slightly rounded to sharp following the white to black, and their gold edges caught the sunlight in a way that made everyone gape. She was never bother by it.

Her sons were a different story. Both Larcade and Zeref's wings were nearly identical to hers, the only difference being that the soft feathers worked like Dragon scales. They felt soft to the touch, if you were gentle, but if you put too much pressure on the too quickly, the harden into full blown scales. It was one of the most bizarre things she'd ever seen. Natsu's were different. Physically, his set was the same as his siblings, off feathers and all. It was the color that threw Illiya for a loop. Rather that going through a white to grey to black gradient, they went through a white to pink to red to black gradient. The golden flair on the edges stood out even more, and even Illiya found herself memorized at moments.

Until someone made a comment she didn't hear, and her youngest son surprised her yet again, making a sense of overwhelming pride swell up in her chest.

Natsu threw his fist back against his own wing, forcing the feathers there to harden, then quickly pulled it out and _threw it like a knife_. It landed at the feet of an elf child, and the crowd backed away from him. "Is that what you think?" Natsu whispered. His voice may have been quiet, but not a soul could have misheard him. "I love my brothers, and I couldn't careless if their wings don't look like mine, just like I couldn't care less about your opinion. Everyone is unique. It's what makes them them, and they should be accepted for being themselves. Or is it that you forgot what the festival we're preparing for is about?" The almost three-year old somehow managed to look authoritative as he hovered there with his wings extended as far as they'd go. Then again, it was more respect than appearance, as he was in nothing but a pair of shorts, but it was his words that mattered.

His bonded seemed to think so too. Gray was in more of a trance than anyone else, and the grin that stretched from ear to ear.

" _Why are they so adorable?_ "

* * *

On the fifth and sixth day, they did even more preparations. All of the food smelled so good, and not eating it all was nearly impossible. The stages had been finished on the fifth day, and the bonfires were assembled, but not started, on the sixth. The bowls of colorful dye were being set up on small pillars around the town, and Gray could feel the excitement bubble up to the surface. He had talked everyone into helping him get revenge on his dad for last year. This was going to be great.

He finally learned who some of the others staying were, too.

Sting and Ryos were only two now, but they only seemed to like Natsu and Gajeel respectively. No one else could get through to them.

Wendy had been born only a few weeks ago, and she was the most adorable, little, chubby baby. She loved everyone, and Gray had spent at least an hour playing with her _a day_.

The older kids had been kids from the "orphanage" that Atlas ran. He called then his kids, and most of them called him dad, so it really shouldn't be called an orphanage. " _Actually, it's probably only called that because it used to be one. Hyaku-something orphanage I thing._ "

A couple of them were Seraphs, vessels for rogue angels, and they'd been alive _since the pre-magic era_ which is probably why Natsu liked to talk to them as much as he did. The others were a special type a magic user that called themselves "kings." They could _give magic to people who didn't have their own._ It was incredible, and Gray genuinely didn't know how to feel about it. They were all immortal, too, thanks to the youngest of them, Isana Yashiro, or Shiro for short.

They were all so much fun to talk to, and they were more than happy to help prank not just Silver, but all of the adults.

" _This is going to be awesome._ "

* * *

After stuffing their faces with as much food possible, the younger kids all decided to nap in the living room until midnight, and the older kids stayed in there with them for about fifteen minutes.

One of the Seraphs, Mika, leaned towards them all and whispered, "We have to finish the last of the set up for the prank, so if you hear the adults, stop them from coming down, okay?" When he and the others received confirmation, they crept out of the room.

Izaya looked like he was steeling himself for something, an unusual necessity for the confident human, so they all figured it'd be interesting. "You." He pointed at Gray, who turned around to look behind him, found no one there, and pointed to himself. "Yes, you. NaNa's like my twin, and you've stolen him all this week, so _I'm_ cuddling with the living heater tonight, and you can't stop me." He puffed up his cheeks, and several of them busted into laughter when Izaya decided to toss himself into Natsu's lap. "My little brother. Watashi no otouto."

"But he's my bonded?" Gray whispered, "and you have yours too, don't you?" Shizou nodded violently.

A burst of light stopped the argument before it could escalate. Natsu had stretched his wings straight out behind him just before quickly curling them back up. Most of the rooms occupants were now flush against Natsu's side. "How about you share. There's enough of me. I think." He then turned his eyes to Izaya. "And since when are _you_ the older one, otouto?

"Since always, otouto," Izaya responded.

"I think the hell not- " A large yawn interrupted him,"oh whatever. I'm too sleepy for this right now."

* * *

With the older kids helping out, they knew it was going to be grand, but they hadn't expected this. The second the adults had walked out of the door, they were spun in plastic wrap, tripping over fishing line, and being spun. The plastic wrap had immobilizing runes on each of the edges, and it left them all wrapped up in cacoons by the time they were done.

Despite being wrapped up and unable to move, they were laughing along side all of the kids. Gray walked over to a bowl of navy blue dye, picked it up, and walked over to Silver. "This is for last year, dad." The entire bowl was poured onto Silver's head, dying his hair, face, and most of his clothes.

"Good job, kiddo." He said honestly, and Gray _beamed_.

* * *

Natsu couldn't get over how much fun this was. None of them could, but Natsu _loved_ it. He got to stand along side everyone as an _equal_ for his birthday every year, and yeah, it might be because of his blood. Who cares. Fire dragons were all empaths. Most were weaker empaths, only being able to connect to people if they were touching them, and only one or two at a time. Others were stronger, and could influence a couple hundred at a time. Igneel was a powerful empath, and once connected with half of the city during the festival, but that was after years and years of practice.

Larcade and Zeref could connect to that many people without a problem.

Natsu hadn't tried yet. Once an empath activated their ability, it didn't shut off. His dad had described it as overstimulating, so Natsu was wary.

"Are you going to do it?" Gray asked quietly. Natsu had mentioned it earlier that week, but he hadn't committed to it yet.

Not until now, "Yeah." He closed his eyes and let his magic reach out and touch everyone it could as fact as possible, hopefully connecting as he went.

He could feel Gray, but he always felt Gray. Gray was his bonded. It was normal.

Then it started.

Three people.

Fifteen.

Sixty.

One-hundred-fifty.

Five hundred.

A thousand.

Two thousand.

The numbers were growing too fast for him to think about it. It changed too quickly to speak about. He sensed so many emotions, so many thoughts, but the most prominent ones were joy and... Pride? He felt his dad's hand ruff up his hair, "Good job, brat. I knew you had it in you." Right as he finished, the clock in the city square began to chime for noon.

A low hum began to stretch across the crowd, and as Natsu's magic stretched farther and farther to more and more people, he let his thoughts wonder. " _What will it feel like to be connected to this many people during the spell? If it feels so complete when I'm not, what will it be like to feel the completeness, the joy, and the unity of trillions of people all at the same time?_ "

Then his magic was going beyond the city and it's countryside.

" _What is that?_ "

There were people marching towards the city, and before Natsu could speak, the ground trembled and the spell stopped before it started. A powerful blast of magic knocked almost everyone to the ground, and their pain all flowed to Natsu. Every bit of it went to him instead of them, and he screamed. He screamed and screamed even when it vanished and a void where each of there emotions should be became present. He was on his knees, forehead against the ground and arms against his midsection.

" _They're **dead.** Everyone of them is **dead.** " _

He didn't know how long he stayed in that position, but he could still feel people dying. He felt their pain and fear and sadness. It wasn't until he started counting the voids that he even considered it.

More than _three hundred thirty trillion_ people had gone down immediately, and he wasn't about to let anyone else go.

Screw the pain.

Screw the emptiness.

Screw the assholes doing this.

"Well what do we have here?" The voice was cocky, most likely male, and definitely not one of them. He'd pulled away from everyone he didn't recognize as friendly. "It seems they left a pathetic little brat to defend himself." A boot pushed his forehead farther into the ground, and Natsu growled, "Ooh, it seems I've got a feisty little girl. I could have fun with you."

Natsu lifted his head with ease, glaring at the horrible person in front of him. He had to be about six feet tall, ugly blood stained blonde hair was stuck to his forehead, and he got the feeling that it wasn't the man's blood. He was wearing bloodstained clothes, but they were white underneath, just like theirs under the dye. He and the others were wearing clothes just like the inhumanas wore to the festival, and Natsu realized that he intended to stain the with blood like they dyed theirs. Bile bubbled up in his throat as he caught a glimpse of what he was looking for. A black guild mark made to look like cracking heart was stretched across his pale cheek, and Natsu felt even more disgusted. His thoughts focused and within an instant, the mad was behind him and sporting a broken neck. "Monster," Natsu whispered. "You're all monsters."

The stream of tears didn't stop as he searched for the people in the most pain. He was out for blood already, and nothing, _nothing_ was going to stop him from tearing these people apart.

* * *

 **Hi guys. Originally, this chapter was going to be much longer, but I decided that I was going to split it in two and leave you with Natsu's point of view first. You can kill me for all the things I'm going to pull in this later, but as of right now, you need to let me finish it. I managed to introduce many of the characters from the majority of the anime that will appear in this, and I think (things might change, so don't take my word on this.) that the time skip into the canon Fairy Tail timeline will happen around chapters 8-10. I think. All I know for a fact it that this is going to get much worse before it gets better, and just so you know, it hurts me to write them going through hell more that it hurts you reading it. I legitimately want to curl up in a ball and hide after doing this to poor little Natsu, more so because I know what's coming.**

 **I am so sorry.**

 **I've had a mess of a week guys, so I'm sorry if this isn't the best, or if I did something that doesn't make sense.(Message me about it or leave a review about it. The story line, not my week. I don't think I'm going to be able to talk about that yet.)**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	5. Chapter Four

**Warning: My mind is a fucked up place, and sometimes it creates fucked up things. There are very horrible, soul crushing things are ahead, so reader discretion is advised.**

 **Also, you might want a box of tissues.**

* * *

Izaya couldn't sense anyone who was around him. He could feel Natsu from the empath link and Shizuo through the bond, but that was all. There was some sort of magic interfering with his senses. Neither one of them could help him with the people in front of him. He was a lone and facing a group of people that he couldn't sense souls in. A single glace at their guild marks told him all he needed to know. There was a group of humans, many of whom had given up their souls for power, who wanted every inhuman six feet under.

Their name? Kuro Kokoro.

Everything Izaya knew how to do relied on his speed and flexibility, which was a disaster waiting to happen in a group of people who were all bigger, more experienced, and from the way they watched him, knew more about their opponent. He got the feeling that they'd been watching each individual for years, and when he got a feeling, it was usually right.

His mom believed he was a seer, like his grandfather.

He couldn't thank the gods enough for the pocket knife set Natsu had bought him.

He angled a throw to look like it was only one knife with one target, so only one of them bothered to block. Five others had a knife through their throat, and Izaya took his chance. He took off down the road behind them, not bothering to look back. He might not be able to sense him, but he was faster than anyone he'd ever met. They wouldn't catch him.

They _couldn't_.

There was a deep crevasse in the earth that hadn't been there earlier that day, and Izaya made the split-second decision that his parkour skills were enough to get him across. " _How did that even get there?_ " His feet made contact on the other side, and he dropped into a roll.

A booming shout snapped him out of his thoughts, "Duck!"He didn't hesitate. A giant war hammer was suddenly flying over the top of his head, missing by only a centimeter, and he heard a distinctive crunch behind him. After a moment of two, he decided it was safe to look. The group he was running from had been _right_ behind him, but now, they were crushed into the ground. He looked up to see the youngest of the giant clan, Diane, above him. "Are you okay, Izaya?" He nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. "Good. You will not believe what this chatty pervert just told me. I assume you've figured out who they are already, yeah? Well, they've formed a temporary truce with _Ankhseram_."

Izaya's eyes widened. Two sides of the war were cooperating. It was now two against one. " _Fuck. Ankhseram is more destructive that Kuro Kokoro, but he's a **strategist.** He took out the majority first, and he was bound to go after the strongest next-"_

"Diane," Izaya whispered, "They're going after the Dragneels first."

They were going after their _nakama_.

A single glance at the youngest, and, judging from the bodies around him, the last giantess, told him everything he needed to know, because Izaya was _also_ a strategist.

" _Two can play this game, Ankhseram, but I will win. I have to."_

* * *

Igneel was angry- no, he was _pissed. "_ These _fuckers_ came into _my city_ and killed _my **innocent** people,_ because they're fucking racist _fuckers_ , and they thing they can get away with it?" He was burning people alive, stabbing them with a sword he found, and what ever else he felt necessary as he went along. He hadn't even noticed that he switched into a partial form or that he had flipped to Dravic, but he had. "And you think you can separate me from my _fucking_ family?" A head was crushed beneath his foot, and the other Kuro Kokoro members around him were shaking in fear.

They were all underlings.

He knew from experience that the underlings still had a small trace of their soul, which allowed them to feel only fear and hatred. He knew from experience that they were nothing compared to weakest of the rest of their damned guild.

Every last one of them would die here.

The higher levels might loose a few.

He needed to find his sons before they did.

* * *

" _Where did Izaya go?_ " Shizuo was just wondering around punching anyone with that awful guild mark. He'd told all of the people he'd found about the hidden exit to the city; they'd all help create it to sneak out to the lake just outside the city walls. Others, he had to carry around until he found someone who could take them, like the infant in his arms.

He'd found the mother, cradling the child she used every last ounce of her magic to protect, eyes open and long gone. He crushed the skull of the mage who'd killed her and taken the child. He wouldn't touch the baby elf with the arm he punched with; he refused to.

The next adult he sees takes the infant with them.

" _Izaya, I don't know how much longer I can stand this._ "

* * *

Mavis stood back to back with her adopted siblings, unwavering despite the raw fear coursing through her veins. They were fairies of the highest power, and even though none of them had grown their tails yet, they were strong. They would win.

The deep green eyes of the girl in front of them said otherwise, but they refused to back down. Her frosty blue hair and tan skin were both stained with blood, but she didn't seem to care. Actually, she seemed to enjoy it.

She licked the blood off of her lips with a thoughtful look, and everyone shuddered. "Not as sweet as the last one, "She critiqued, "I wonder if yours will be, little fairy." Mavis's blood ran as gold as the woman's uncaring gaze. She pulled the sword on her back from its sheath. "How about we play a game?"

* * *

Nagisa was terrified. " _What have I become?_ " He felt almost _unbothered_ by the blood an corpses around him. Not one of them was an inhuman, and he'd been the one who downed them all. There was a single switch blade in his hand, and it currently had a thick coating of blood on it, covering the beautiful anodized titanium.

So far all of them had underestimated him, and they payed dearly for it. The click of a cocking gun echoed through the silent area, and the bluenette froze. He threw himself to the ground, rolling over to look at the general area the noise came from, but the man was already dead; his throat was clenched in the hand of a very familiar redhead.

He looked his bonded in the eyes, and suddenly he was more thankful for Karma's temper than annoyed by it.

* * *

Silver and Mika landed rather close to each other. They followed their usual, fast paced fighting style: Silver freezes them solid, and Mika shatters their frozen bodies. It allowed them to destroy all of the underlings they came across, but it wasn't as effective on Kuro Kokoro's higher ups.

Those fights lasted about an hour each, and with the hollowed roar that echoed in their ears, the truth of the situation was sinking in.

* * *

He might be a demon, and he might have a hint of dragon blood artificially mixed in, but Meliodas hated to hurt people. Yes, he like to spar, but he wouldn't dare go all out, with the exception of against his family and those like them. The Dragneels could handle that power. After all, he _is_ Illiya's -Experiment or not- older half brother, and where would he be with out his dearest family. " _I'm still surprised that Natsu and his friends haven't figured out I'm a lot older than them. Zeref and Larcade got it... Hmmm. I'll have to tell them later."_

Needless to say, the underlings were dropping like flies against his wrath.

However there were things stronger than him, and when he sensed the presence of a being he'd only sense twice, he started looking for everyone else. " _Both of those fights were devastating, and most of the people currently alive are **children**. Shit._"

Not everyone was going to make it out of this unscathed, but hopefully they'll be alive.

" _Please don't let anyone else die._ "

The feeling that his plea would go unanswered didn't leave him.

* * *

Gray was terrified. He was surrounded by dead inhumans, no one he knew was anywhere around him, and _his magic was still sealed_. He tugged on his bond with Natsu, but it was like Natsu had shut down his own mind.

Eventually he felt a small tug back, but it was more worrying that reassuring. It was lost. Empty. Broken.n

" _I've stayed in place for too long._ "

Gray was careful to stay on the back roads, even going as far as to pop beneath sewer grates when he heard footsteps.

" _Mom,_ _Dad, I'm sorry. I might have to force the seals open._ "

* * *

Zeref and Larcade had found each other relatively quickly, but they were quickly being overrun by stronger opponents. Higher ups of Kuro Kokoro were closing in on the twins, and they could do nothing about it, especially with Ankhseram himself materializing in the midst of their battle.

The two threw out spell after spell, but the damage was minimal. Only the underlings ever seemed to get hurt, and the higher up could deflect their magic. After all, they had never truly trained their magic for combat. Kuro Kokoro was supposed to have been gone forever, and Ankhseram was supposed to have given up.

They weren't going to last very long, but they would fight until they fell.

And fall they would.

* * *

Illiya had never been angry and panicked at the same time, and it was certainly a new feeling. She was angry at these people for what they'd done, but she was terrified for her children. She couldn't sense any of them, and it was driving her mad. She was even having trouble sensing _Igneel_.

With one fluid motion, she removed her dyed top to reveal the black shirt underneath. It dipped into a "V" shape from her shoulder blades to her tailbone. Her wings materialized themselves behind her, and she took to the skies. While high above the city, what ever it was that blocked her senses vanished, but she couldn't see her sons.

" _I'm going to just have to assume they're okay. Other people need my help, too."_ A single tear dropped down her cheek as landed in the middle of a fight. The Kuro Kokoro members lasted barely a second, and she ushered the small group out of the area. " _My sons are strong. They'll be fine. Right?_ "

* * *

All Natsu could feel was the pain of those around him. It was doing all sorts of things to his head, but he was doing his best to ignore it. He had to. For the sake of everyone he failed, he had to.

That's why he ran the second he felt his mother's pain.

" _No!"_

* * *

Igneel hadn't found his sons, but he found something they'd never let out of their sight. Each of them had been given a sword by their grandfathers, and neither one of them was to part with them, as they were beyond powerful and mustn't fall into the wrong hands. Crowley had given Zeref the blade Murasume, a sword which kills everything it cuts. Aziraphale had gifted Larcade his own angel blade, a flaming sword with immense destructive capabilities. They were mostly for show, but should the boys ever need them, they had them.

Yet here they were, rammed into the ground with enough force to crack it, and in between them, a note: "Even if you win the fight, you will lose the war."

The pain filled roar that filled the air chilled even the most soulless of the invaders to their core.

* * *

The magic that this human possessed was nothing like Illiya had ever seen, well, with the exception of Atlas's magic. It seemed to be based on the same principle, but her demonic side didn't render her immune to it. He struck quickly and viciously, unwavering no matter how many lacerations she left across his body. His slick white hair was falling, dying the ends red in his own blood, but his lips remained curled up to reveal the sharpened teeth behind his pale lips.

His magic had left marks all across her, destroying patches of feathers on her wings and ripping her clothing to pieces, but none of that mattered.

"Mom!"

Natsu's voice had caught both of their attention, and the heartless black eyes that peered at her through thin rimmed glasses promised horrible things.

She didn't think; she acted.

His magic ripped through her wings like paper, and then her abdomen, stopping just before touching her precious son. The impact had knocked her to her knees, and she instinctively wrapped her arm around her stomach area, "Hey, NaNa," She said gently. Her blood has splattered across his face, and she reached up to wipe it off, "I need you to run in the other direction, okay baby? I need you to run." He didn't move, instead staring past her with wide eyes. "Natsu, please. Run away." Illiya shoved him away gently, but at that point it was too late.

"You really think you can save your brat?" His gravely voice burned itself into the toddler's head, never to be forgotten. He shot another blast of magic at the two of them, and Illiya yanked Natsu closer, shielding him with her body.

"Mom?" His voice had come out in a broken whisper.

Illiya placed a gently kiss on his forehead, "Listen to me my little Pyro," Her voice had gone breathy, and her strength was beginning to fail her, "I need you to run as far away from here as you can. It's not cowardly, I promise. I just need you to get away."

"No," She began to shove him away, " _No!_ " A blinding light encompassed the area, and when it was gone, Illiya was gone, " _MOM!_ "

He wasn't.

* * *

Gray had done it. His dad was going to be pissed, but he had done it.

His magic was versatile, attacking everything it didn't register as friendly with it's own separate conscious. They were falling to the force of his magic as if it were an unstoppable force, and he didn't bother stopping it.

 _"Pain?"_ Natsu was tugging on the bond, _hard_.

He didn't hesitate to run where his instincts told him to.

* * *

Natsu had used his magic before, yes, but he'd never used much of it. He'd never let it explode outward with all of his strength. He'd never wanted to _hurt someone so badly in his life._

So he did.

He didn't know the name of the spell he'd cast, nor did he know it's significance, but he'd done it.

A single blast of magic had escaped that man's fingertips before he was ripped to pieces by magic Natsu didn't know he had. It sliced through the toddler's neck, tearing through the jugular and forcing blood to gush down his shoulder and back.

The ground around the toddler had melted long before the pinkette sank to his knees. The smoke filled sky tore through his lungs, and the bloodstained ground was nothing but a grim reminder of whet he been forced to witness.

There had been so much laughter.

There had been so much _joy_.

"Why?" his voice was hoarse from screaming, but the whisper was loud over the silence. Natsu didn't know how many languages that word slipped past his lips in, but he didn't care.

He couldn't.

Everything he knew was gone.

He placed a hand against his neck to try and stop the bleeding, but he knew it was pointless. The world was spinning, it forced Natsu to tumble the rest of the way to the ground.

* * *

Gray didn't know what to make of what he'd seen, so he went with the logical decision. He let his ice snuff out the flames, and he raced to his bonded. He forced a thick layer of ice over the wound in Natsu's neck. " _I have to find Grandine._ "

* * *

Trillions of people died that day, but only those whose bodies had been found were considered dead.

Everyone else was labeled missing, and among them was almost everyone Natsu knew. There were six hundred and forty two people accounted for.

Six. Four. Two.

That was all.

Central was no longer anything more than an open grave. Buildings were falling apart, the roads were cracked and destroyed, and barely anyone still stood. Only the best fighters the inhumans had were left on the battle field.

Nothing would ever compare to the tragedy that had taken place here, and the emptiness it left in the hearts of the people would never seal itself again.

But Dragneel's are stubborn, and the world would be damned if they didn't have the plan they did.

* * *

 **I am _so_ sorry. I want to scream and cry and throw a fit, but I did it. I wrote this awful chapter and cried the whole way through, because I knew what I had to do for this stupid fucking plot. I really hope you all can forgive me for this. The next chapter is when shit really picks up though.**

 **Kill me.**

 **Please.**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	6. Chapter Five

**_Just a little something to tide you over until I have time to write more. Sorry about my shitty schedule._**

* * *

 _Two months after Central:_

* * *

The database had finally been updated. There were a few million inhuman who were listed alongside those at their little camp, who were recorded alive, as Missing. It wasn't much, but in a place full of grieving, it was hope.

They'd built a monument in the middle of the once bustling city, but it wouldn't be finished for years. The towering pieces of colorful marble were being inscribed with the names of everyone that was lost.

Natsu refused to go anywhere near it.

Igneel didn't blame him. Eventually they had decided, or rather, Igneel had convinced them, that those recorded as missing would not be carved. If there was any chance that the missing were alive, the the old dragon would believe in them wholeheartedly.

He wouldn't give up on his people.

He wouldn't give up on his friends.

He wouldn't give up on his brothers.

He wouldn't give up on his bonded.

He wouldn't give up on _anyone_ _._

There were out there somewhere, and he had a plan, albeit a loose one, to find them. He just hopes that one day, when all of this was over, his son and whoever else decides to join them would forgive him.

Inhumans had had their peace. It was Kuro Kokoro and Ankhseram who decided to break it.

They had wanted a war, and Igneel was going to give it to them.

* * *

Silver looked at his friend as if he'd grown a second head. While, not uncommon in some species, dragons were _not_ among them. "You want to do _what?_ "

Igneel's face was completely devoid of emotion, and it sent shivers down the ice demon's spine, "I want to-"

"I heard what you said Igneel," Silver whispered, "but there's no way we can. No one, including _you_ , agreed with it's predecessor, because it was insane, and no one's going to agree to this after what's happened."

For the first time during this entire conversation, Igneel let his emotions slip through. A bittersweet smile turned up the corners of his lips, and his voice quivered, "You think I haven't thought about that? You think I haven't thought about what this is going to do to everyone, both mentally and physically? Because I have, Silver. I've thought of every possible outcome for all of this, and I've grazed through it over and over and over again to find the loopholes. There are people who aren't dead, which were confirmed alive by their _bonded_. We have to do this."

"You and I both know how powerful the mind is. Most of them," Silver's voice cracked, "Most of them are probably dead." As much as the demon didn't want to believe such a thing, it was the logical and the probably reality. Igneel had lost Illiya, and he'd lost Mika. Most of the people who survived had lost their bonded, and already fourteen of them had died from the sadness alone. "You're going to have to accept that, Igneel."

"You know I can't do that, Silver," Igneel's determination overpowered the sadness, but Silver knew where to look for it. It was in the small tremor of his friend's lips, in the dragon's deep black eyes, and it was in his very stance. "Which is why we have to do this. To everyone who's alive, we are the strongest, and it's our duty to save them." His voice had cracked, but Igneel still stood strong.

Everyone had lost something to _them,_ but it went without saying that Igneel had lost more than anyone else. It went without saying that he'd be grieving longer than most everyone else, who'd been taken over by anger.

Yet, it also went without saying tat he'd be the one to do _this_.

Silver gave his friend a finial once over, and made the decision, "I trust you."

* * *

Gray had refused to leave Natsu's side, even going as far as signing to Grandine, Grandeeney to most of the smaller kids, to "Fuck off," when she was trying to wrap Natsu's injuries. She just laughed it off and responded with an equally fluid stream of curses. It had made the small half-demon smile, and Grandine considered that a win in the situation full of losses.

The blow to Natsu's neck had torn his vocal chords. According to all of her medical knowledge and spells, there was no way to properly repair them. At least not yet. While Natsu didn't have a usable affinity to healing magic, he understood how it worked, and with his help, she started creating a spell that could fix him. She began signing back and forth to him, knowing he knew how; she'd seen him talking to her bonded, Serena, plenty of times. After all, land or sea, sirens didn't speak unless necessary.

He would be okay. They all would, even with what Igneel planned to do.

* * *

Natsu wasn't stupid. He saw the files his father had gone through, and he saw the long list of changes he made to them. Natsu also knew he wouldn't hesitate to be a part of it.

The X list had existed for only two missions in the past, and both of them were suicide missions. They had all been known for surviving with minimal injuries, and his dad had been apart of it.

The project was being restarted, and Natsu had seen the list of names. He'd seen the people who believed his dad believed had a place on that list, and no matter how much he wanted to, _he couldn't disagree with any of them_.

The only problem is that a large chunk of them were also on the "missing" list, and others were separated from them in completely different material planes. The odd block on their senses had been planes severing their connection from the "main world" as most called it. As for the people who were missing, those who were accounted for would have to find them first.

He was more than willing to find everyone he'd lost, no matter the cost.

They'd taken his family, and this was the first step in taking them back. Consequences be damned.

* * *

When Igneel had announced his idea to the small group of six hundred and forty two inhumans, a riot nearly broke out. The idea of the X list was controversial, especially sense most of the people capable of joining the project were around Natsu's age. There were shouts of, "You can't!" all the way to, "What about your own son?"

Eventually, Igneel's patience had worn out, " _SHUT UP_." The end of his words rumbled out into a growl, and the crowd quieted. The proud dragon was shaking, but not with the rage that many had believed was in his voice. Igneel's voice had quieted, but the trembling in it was prominent, "Do you really think I want to send my son out there? Do you really think, that after loosing everyone else, that I want to send my _son,_ who has been rendered _mute_ until Grandine finishes that spell, out into this mess? Do you really thing I want to _weaponize_ a group of _children_ that my boy considers his _siblings_? His _nakama_? And that I consider my children _just as much_ as I do my own son?" Even if he had wanted to stop them, the river of tears would have flowed just as unrestricted as they did now. His entire body trembled as those he'd already spoken to stood behind him, daring any of them to speak. "I don't want to do this either, not really," Igneel admitted, "but if there is anyway to get those we care about back, to bring all of those terrified people _home_ , and to stop these horrible people, then the X list is it."

For a long time, no one spoke. Igneel's words hung over the group like thunderclouds. If they accepted such a thing, then they were essentially putting children on the front lines. If they didn't, then there was a good chance that those listed as missing, and who were alive, would die.

It wasn't until a small battered Gray and Natsu walked onto the makeshift stage that anyone even bothered to move. "Natsu figured out what you were going to say here long before you said it, and we talked about it with everyone on the list we could find." Gray muttered, "All of us are okay with this."

Silver looked shocked, "Gray, you ca-"

"No, dad!" It was the first time anyone had ever heard the half-demon raise his voice, and it sent people reeling. "Everyone of us knows what we're getting into! We all saw first hand what those-those- those _fuckers_ did to everyone! _All_ _of us_ want to change the outcome of this, and you can't stop me from being a part of that. I might not be as strong as some of them, or as smart, or as powerful, but I can do something about my friends and mom and everyone else!"

Gray's gaze had turned into steel as he looked as his father, and it stayed that way as he turned to Igneel.

The adults hadn't had the chance to choose between the horrible choices, because the children had done it for them.

* * *

 _Three months later:_

* * *

In less than half a year, they were already preparing the first attack on Kuro Kokoro. They had trained constantly, not that they didn't before. Very few of the people who were supposed to be on the X list weren't missing, but those who weren't were taking it seriously.

Currently they only had Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Mavis, Yuri, Harlequin, Karma, Meliodas, Diane, Shiro, Kuroh, Igneel, and Silver to fight. It was a measly number, but they couldn't be discouraged.

Besides, even if no one else was alive, they has three people who could join them in only a couple years.

Grandine stayed on the sidelines, healing sparing injuries and working on the spell to fix Natsu's voice. It still had some tweaking left.

* * *

Their first mission was horrific. They'd tracked down a base without any higher ups as a test run, but they hadn't been expecting what they found. They killed member after member of the accursed guild, staining their hands and clothing with red. " _Red_ ," Natsu thought, " _used to be such a pretty color_."

Several of them had gathered together, building up their magic to aim at the base, when Gray's panicked voice reached them, "STOP!" Natsu had taken off into the building after sending a short message through their bond. "There are people on the lowest level!" After he'd realized they'd heard him, he took off after the pinkette.

The door to the lower levels had been magically enforced with runes they didn't recognize, so the duo pushed everything they had left into it. It blasted off the hinges and to the floor with a deafening thud. Cells lined every wall of the dungeon like area, all enchanted with odd runes, and the _smell_. Natsu had become nauseous the instant the smell of decay and death hit his nose. Memories of Central flashed behind his eyes, and he slammed his fist against the wall.

A little over one hundred and fifty inhumans had been chained to the walls, beaten, bloody, and dead.

They'd been far, far too late.

* * *

The next day, Gray hadn't found Natsu until almost sunset. The pinkette was punching at a of the Australian Buloke trees in what was left of the forest. He had already knocked several of them into pieces, probably with the excuse that they could use it as firewood.

Gray knew better.

He pulled Natsu into his lap and covered his knuckles with ice. "You should've used the training tape," Gray whispered carefully. Natsu huffed. The pinkette already knew that Gray knew, and the thought transferred across the bond. Gray pulled him closer to kiss the smaller's forehead. He started running his fingers through his bonded's soft hair before mumbling into the quiet, "You shouldn't beat yourself up over the mission. It wasn't your fault."

" _I knew where the building was. I could have scouted it early. I could have saved them._ " Gray had been prepared for the overwhelming _guilt_ that took over his senses, but it didn't hurt any less.

"But Igneel told you not to, and you respected his wishes," Gray countered. "And it wasn't his fault either," He added after receiving a look. "It was Kuro Kokoro's fault an no one else."

" _Then how do we fix it?"_

Gray, for the first time since he had come here, let himself speak through their bond, " _We try harder._ " He poured as much forgiveness and love as he could into the words, but he knew it still wouldn't fix everything. Nothing short of a miracle ever would.

" _Okay._ "

* * *

What they didn't realize is that a miracle is exactly what they were going to get.

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry about my crap update schedule. I love you guys, and even though a lot of what's to come is going to rip your hearts out, I'd appreciate it if you didn't hate me. This is a lot shorter than I wanted, but I figured that you all were getting a bit restless and needed at least another small part of the story. I know that you all want it to be happy again, but you're just going to have to wait a little longer. I spent all of my "Free time" (which wasn't actually free this time, whoops.) getting this on paper, and if I told you that I had about half a chapter done for two weeks without posting it, I figured you all would kill me. So, uh, please don't?**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

Hello my dear readers. I regret to inform you that the old version of this was pissing me off with how many issues it has. I am rewriting it as we speak, and that is the version I'm going to continue with. Once it's posted, They will be avalible on all of my accounts.

I'm much happier with how it's coming out and this story will now have "Old version" In the title. Again, I'm very sorry for the wait, and this will be updated far more regularly now. Unfortunately I'm still an AP kid. :P

-Jinx


End file.
